


Danger at the Station

by AzureInfinities



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alien AU, Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, Space Stations, spoilers for seven's route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureInfinities/pseuds/AzureInfinities
Summary: Congratulations! Your space station wedding was everything you thought it would be!Now all you have to do is survive being eaten by a carnivorous alien that could destroy the station and you're home free!





	Danger at the Station

**Author's Note:**

> These guys can never catch a break. Let me know if you love/hate this and I'll continue!

“I can’t believe it! We actually got _married_ at a _space station!_ ”

Saeyoung smiled at your giddy expression; your eyes shone with unspeakable happiness, and you clutched his arm so tightly he was sure he wouldn’t be able to feel it soon. Not that that mattered, he was too wrapped up in his own indescribable joy to care.

The wedding was extravagant, to say the least. Saeyoung spared no expense when decorating the lobby of the space station and hiring the best caterers that would be willing to go to space. He knew that you would probably ask about how he paid for all of it when you got back to Earth, but it was all worth it to see you smiling like you were now.

“Whaat? You doubted me?” Saeyoung gasped in mock hurt. “Defender of Justice 707 would never go back on his word!”

You laughed, and he could listen to it all day. “Of course not! Your 606 could never doubt you!!” You trailed off, seriousness returning. “It’s just...it must have been so expensive…”

Ah, there it was. But, Saeyoung did not want to ruin the mood talking about finances. “Hey, don’t worry about it. I want to enjoy this now, with you.” He lifted your chin so you were looking him in the eye. You looked so worried, despite the happiness you expressed earlier. “I promise it’s okay. It actually was a lot cheaper than you’d think it would be.”

Your eyes widened slightly. “Oh? Why is that?”

Saeyoung opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when he saw Saeran walking toward them. Saeran looked slightly uncomfortable with being by himself, Saeyoung noted, and felt a twinge of regret at not having the rest of the RFA join them. He had invited them, of course, but with Jaehee’s outright denial, the others offered that you and Saeyoung have the wedding in space, and a ceremony on Earth. Saeran, however, volunteered to make the journey, stating that “it’s the most interesting thing that’s happened in the last few months”.

Given Saeran’s awkward expression, Saeyoung could tell he was having second thoughts.

“Brother of mine!!” Saeyoung shouted, letting go of you briefly to envelope his brother in a tight hug.

“Ugh. Save it for your wife.” Saeran muttered.

“But I love my brother too!~” Saeyoung protested. He opened one of his arms to let you in his hold, which you happily accepted. “I have enough room in my heart of the both of you!!”

“I dunno, Saeyoung,” You teased. “I think we might have to fight for it, playground style!”

Saeyoung gasped. “A battle to the death!! Who will win?”

“What is wrong with you two?” Saeran rolled his eyes. The nerve!

“Aww, c’mon, Saeran! Have a little fun!” You nudged him. “It is the start of a new era, after all!”

Saeyoung nodded in agreement.

“Whatever.” Saeran yawned. It was getting pretty late. “I wanted to ask you something, before I turn in for the night.”

“Ask away, brother!”

Saeran narrowed his eyes. “How did you pay for all this? I know you have money saved up, but this looks really, really expensive. Like,” He motioned vaguely to the area around him. “This station isn’t just for recreation. This is a military space station. They do actual work up here. I just don’t understand how anybody could afford it.”

Saeran was more perceptive than Saeyoung gave him credit for. Yes, the space station wasn’t technically used for events like this, so it was a little pricier than normal. But, Saeyoung had help. It just wasn’t monetary.

“Well?” Saeran prompted.

Saeyoung snapped out of his daze. You were looking at him too now, with the same curious and wary expression. “Well, I...made a little deal.”

“A deal?” You echoed.

“Oh, but not a bad one! Really! I just let the captain bring some extra experiment on board. Something that would save them the extra trip. It cut the whole expense right it half,” He trailed off, watching you both take in what he said.

“So, you didn’t think it would be a good idea to tell us that?” You asked, hurt.

“I wanted to! I just didn’t want you to worry. The captain told me it was perfectly safe.”

“That it is.” A booming voice agreed. Saeyound turned to see the man in question, Captain Jung Lee, standing behind him. 

“Captain Lee! Nice to see you again. I’m sure you know my wife and my brother.” He motioned towards you. You waved meekly in reply.

“My name’s Saeran Choi. Is it okay if I ask you what exactly you brought with us?”

Captain Lee just laughed. “Direct! I like it. But, you should know that that’s classified.”

“Why is that?” You questioned.

“Because, lady, if it’s successful, we want to be the ones to sell it. We can’t do that if word gets out.” He smiled tightly. “Really, it’s nothing to worry about.”

Just as the words left his mouth, a smaller, frailer man ran towards them, clipboard in hand. “Sir!” He called, out of breath.

“What is it, Dr. Kim?” Lee groaned. “Is it another one of the K-023 experiments? I told you last time-”

“No sir,” The man (Kim?) cut him off. “It’s the new one, the one you just brought. It worked. We got one.”

Lee’s eyes widened in amazement. “That’s wonderful! How big? Is it intelligent?”

“Very big, very intelligent, but most certainly not wonderful.” Kim sputtered. “The thing, it’s not friendly.”

“Wait, what? What thing?” Saeran cut in. “We have a right to know!”

“Yeah! You told me we had nothing to worry about,” Saeyoung accused. “If you put my family in danger, I swear I’ll-”

“You didn’t tell them?” Kim was shocked. “The should’ve been informed about what they were getting into! This could potentially be a life-threatening situation for all of us!”

Saeyoung couldn’t stand it any longer. He grabbed Lee by the collar. “What did you do to us?!”

“Saeyoung, please!” You cried. You were shaking with fear, and it killed him to know that once again, he had put you in danger. “We need to know what we’re facing!”

“What you’re facing, miss, is a carnivorous alien life form boarding the ship. It could come back at any time! Our radars indicate that it’s coming closer as we speak!” Kim cried.

“Coming back? What does that even mean? Someone, please explain what is going on!”

“We’re going to die up here?!”

“What-”

“QUIET!” Captain Lee finally screamed. The room fell silent, and he pried Saeyoung’s clenched hands from his shirt. “You want to know what happened? I’ll tell you what happened.

I brought a formula that scientist have been working on for the last decade onboard the ship. I can’t go into details, but it’s a sort of alien food. We released it in the hopes that we could get closer to and make contact with any life forms nearby. We got our answer.”

Dr. Kim stepped forward, “The alien appeared to be intelligent, and we attempted to communicate with it. However, it left before we could get any further.”

“Okay, so it left. We’re safe, right?” Saeran asked.

“No. It’s coming back, and we can only guess why.”

“Why?”

Dr. Kim gulped. “It’s still hungry.”


End file.
